No es suficiente
by katyrawwasdsasa
Summary: Todomatsu siempre fue el chico popular, siempre rodeado de mucha gente y acostumbrado a cierta fama dentro de su circulo; hasta que comenzó a quedar atras. Karamatsu jamás podría negarse a algún deseo de sus hermanos, pese a que su mente viajara en los extremos contrarios del universo, ese "algo" quedaría escondido en quedaría escondido en lo más remoto de tu mente. KaraTodoJyushi


Todomatsu Matsuno tenía por ese tiempo alrededor de 14 años, siempre rodeado por sus amigos, era a todas luces un chico popular, pero no exactamente por las razones que a él le gustaría serlo. Al ser el menor de un grupo de sextillizos no era difícil conocerlos a todos, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo llamaran por el nombre de alguno de sus hermanos por error. Lo cierto es que todos en la escuela les tenían cierto cariño a los seis revoltosos niños.

Todomatsu específicamente prefería hacerse su propia fama lejos de sus hermanos, por lo cual siempre trataba de estar a la par con sus conocidos, estando a la moda o simplemente haciendo lo que ellos hacían; al solo tener 14 años no diferenciaba con gran facilidad aquello que realmente quería con aquello que solo hacía por impresionar; no le costaba estar a la par usualmente y si por alguna razón desconocía algún tema, recurría a sus hermanos para que lo ayudaran a conocerlo o lo buscaba en internet.

Cuando todos comenzaron a hablar de temas más "adultos" no supo bien que hacer. Ciertamente no podía pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos ya que ninguno conocía nada acerca de las novias, besos y todo ese asunto, además, cuando pregunto a su fiel internet este le mostro contenido que si bien no le incomodaba mirar, dudaba que aprendería mucho solo viendo el acto en sí, estaba lleno de páginas pornográficas o blog hechos por adolecentes que sabían más o menos lo mismo que él. Estaba perdido.

Comenzó a sentirme como un bicho raro cuando todos a su alrededor aseguraban que al menos habían dado un miserable beso, ¡él también quería un beso!, pero era muy tímido para ir a pedírselo a alguna chica de buenas a primera. No quería quedarse atrás, así que optó por pedírselo al más idóneo y que de seguro lo ayudaría sin chistar.

Su querido hermano.

-Karamatsu nii-san…-

-¿mmh? Dime Todomatsu- dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su hermano, ambos se encontraban en la sala de su casa sin hacer gran cosa.

-¿Puedo pedirme un favor sin que lo malinterpretes?-

-Lo que tú quieras-

-lo que sucede es que, todos mis amigos hablan de lo mismo y la verdad es que yo no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por algo tan simple…y se me ocurrió que tú podías ayudarme-

-¿Pero qué cosa es específicamente?- preguntó nervioso el mayor

-Karamatsu, ¿podrías besarme?-

El mayor no supo bien que cara colocar frente a la petición de su pequeño hermano, ciertamente lo pillo desprevenido y su corazón se disparó en un palpitar frenético en su pecho.

-Estas…- No sabía si contestar aquella pregunta con lo correcto o si aceptar la petición de su hermano -¿Estás seguro que quieres que sea yo el que te bese?-

-Completamente, nii-san…- dijo internamente nervioso y ansioso por saber si el otro aceptaría o no

-entonces, supongo que yo...podría hacerlo si es lo que tú quieres, Todomatsu-

Todomatsu grito internamente por lo fácil de convencer que había resultado ser su hermano y se acercó nervioso hacía el otro. El corazón de ambos palpitaba estruendoso en sus pechos aunque por razones diferentes.

-Gracias, Karamatsu nii-san-

Se acercaron tímidamente, fue un leve roce que desencadeno un sinfín de sentimientos en el menor, sentir los labios temblorosos de su hermano era algo tan prohibido que lo atraía con una fuerza abrazadora; disfruto de aquel beso, aquel roce superficial y momentáneo que se brindaron el uno al otro, se alejaron un momento sin saber bien que hacer luego de aquel primer acercamiento, el mayor estaba sonrojado, nervioso y ansioso luego de que aquello ocurriera, sus hormonas lo traicionaban y el menor lo notaba.

Todomatsu volvió a acercarse al chico y lo beso una vez más tímidamente, rozando sus labios suavemente con los ajenos, disfrutando el sabor amargo de aquellos labios tibios, cerrando sus ojos mientras se dejaba guiar por el espiral de sentimientos que aquel toque le provocaba, el otro se dejó hacer disfrutando de aquel acercamiento que tanto anhelaba conocer, dejo de pensar en lo moralmente incorrecto que aquello era y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Aquello sólo había sido el comienzo de todo.

Hay sentimientos difíciles de explicar, que nacen sin darnos cuenta y se quedan alojados en nuestro corazón aunque no queramos. Quizás en otras circunstancias esos sentimientos pueden evaporarse con el tiempo y la distancia, pero cuando el responsable de aquello vive contigo y lo tienes que ver cada día de tu vida, la cosa comienza a complicarse.

Él sabía exactamente cuándo aquello había pasado de ser una hermandad sana a un sentimiento retorcido dentro de su interior, ya no era capaz de mirar a su hermano sin sentirme abrumado e incómodo y ya no podía soportarlo.

Sentía repulsión hacía él mismo, pero la amabilidad de su hermano había podido con él. Lo arrinconó contra un precipicio y no tuvo otra opción de dejarse caer hacia ese mar corrientoso de sentimientos que rugía en el fondo. Estuvo años ocultándose, evitándolo, ocupando su tiempo en miles de cosas que pudieran hacerlo olvidar y en silencio apreciaba todos esos momentos en común que lograban tener de manera normal, cada noche se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba sin pudor abogando por tener frio, sentirse solo o por simple comodidad, el otro jamás le negó absolutamente ninguno de aquellos mimos, siempre acepto el trato indiferente y se alegró cuando compartían un tiempo juntos, era dolorosamente un muy buen hermano siempre.

Cuando estaban solos se besaban a escondidas, algunas beses dulcemente como dos niños enamorados, otras guiados por una pasión abrasadora que nacía desde su estómagos. Algunas veces se buscaban instintivamente cuando sabían que todos los demás dormían, Todomatsu era quien siempre comenzaba con aquellos besos y abrazos necesitados de la atención del mayor, Karamatsu se dejaba hacer siempre, nunca negándose, jamás pidiendo una explicación. Sin cuestionarse las intenciones del otro, solo dejándose llevar. Para él su hermano solo estaba experimentando con él, era un simple juego de niños que no llevaría a nada más, era un favor que se daban a sus almas deseosas de amor.

Para Todomatsu no era así, el deseaba con ímpetu el amor de su hermano mayor, quería ser el dueño de ese cálido corazón, ser el único que disfrutara de la generosidad desmedida que emanaba su doloroso compañero. Ser único y especial.

Ser amado, ser sólo ellos dos.

Cuando la escuela se acabó el juego subió un nivel sin darse cuenta, pronto sus besos ya nunca eran inocentes, el menor se acercaba cada vez que podía al mayor para devorar sus labios con angustia y un deseo doloroso. Las veces que se separaban agitados eran cada vez más recurrentes, la manos inquietas de ambos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno buscando las diferencias de sus cuerpos, palpando la tibieza ajena, recorriendo la suavidad de sus pieles, memorizando cada imperfección posible palpable en los torsos ajenos con cierto miedo de llegar más lejos, pero con el deseo latente en sus cuerpos.

Cada vez era más difícil detenerse, sus cuerpos anhelaba ese toque prohibido pero ninguno era capaz de dar ese paso tan osado en esa extraña relación secreta que llevaban, se detenían cuando sus cuerpos aún estaban cuerdos y se abrazaban esperando que el fulgor de aquel encuentro clandestino se calmara en su interior.

Todomatsu quería más, siempre quería más.

Todomatsu Matsuno tenía por ese entonces 23 años, seguía siendo un chico popular. En algunas ocasiones seguía juntándose con sus amigos de la escuela a beber algo y conversar de sus vidas. Sus temas de conversación no variaban significativamente a pesar de los años transcurridos en sus vidas, por lo cual, Todomatsu prontamente volvía a sentirse excluido de los temas que tocaban sus amigos. Pronto era el único que jamás había tenido algún tipo de relación, ni un acercamiento de ese tipo.

¡Él también quería comentar sus aventuras como todos!

O quizás solo buscaba una excusa para darse un poco de valor frente a lo que en realidad deseaba.

Una tarde de invierno se encontraba solo en casa pasando el tiempo libre sin hacer nada productivo. Todos sus hermanos habían salido a hacer sus propios asuntos y él había decidido quedarse en casa a descansar.

Miraba el techo del salón con su celular en la mano. Pensaba en su hermano y aquel retorcido sentimiento que tenía por este. Hace ya bastante tiempo que había asumido que su gusto por este no era algo que pudiera negar, pero eso no lo hacía menos anormal.

Deseaba no sentir aquellas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo asumía que no hacía nada por impedirlo. En varias ocasiones pensó en que ambos huyeran como protagonistas de una película romántica, escapando de todo y viviendo su amor al 100%.

Pero la triste realidad era que aquellos sentimientos eran algo unilateral y él lo sabía.

Todomatsu saltó por la sorpresa cuando sintió a alguien abrir la puerta de la sala de improviso. Vio a la razón de sus divagaciones entrar despreocupadamente a la sala y su corazón dio un vuelco

-Maldición Karamatsu, aviso antes de entrar de esa manera, ¡me asustaste!-

-perdón My Little Totty, creí que no había nadie en casa-

Estaban en la misma situación de sus 14 años, ambos estaban en casa solos, sus hermanos haciendo sus propias cosas sin importarles el paradero de los otros y sus padres estaban en la boda de un amigo cercano, la casa nuevamente estaba vacía y ambos descansaban en la sala.

-Karamatsu nii-san- llamó buscando la atención del otro el más joven, listo para lanzarse a su presa como si fuera un animal carnívoro

-Dime Totty- respondió nervioso el otro sabiendo lo que se avecinada, siempre era lo mismo con respecto a sus momentos de soledad; no podía negarse a su hermano pequeño y tampoco le desagradaba aquella atención en su persona.

-lo que sucede es que, todos mis amigos hablan de lo mismo y la verdad es que yo no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por algo tan simple…y se me ocurrió que tú podías ayudarme- dijo caminando lentamente hacía el mayor quien se había sentado en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Pero qué cosa es específicamente?- preguntó nervioso el mayor viendo al otro acercarse con una mirada intensa y un visible sonrojo en su rostro, aquellas frases habían comenzado con todo este asunto en su juventud y que volviera a decirlas le causaba un gran nerviosismo

-Karamatsu- dijo mientras se acercaba descaradamente hacía el rostro ajeno y rozaba con descaro los labios del tembloroso chico -¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?-

Karamatsu sintió algo explotar dentro de su cerebro. Por un momento su boca se secó, su corazón se volvió loco y sintió que su temperatura subía estrepitosamente, ¿Enserio había dicho eso su tierno hermanito?

-¿Hacer que?- respondió más por cortesía que porque realmente no supiera que era lo que el otro quería hacer

-Tú sabes- dijo suavemente -Saber porque tanto alboroto con el sexo. Dejar de ser ninis vírgenes y desempleados y ser solo lo último- el menor se sentó en las piernas del mayor mientras se mantenía muy cerca de sus labios y los rozaba mientras hablaba descaradamente, utilizando todas su tácticas de manipulación que conocía –Sería un favor entre hermanos, nada más, si no nos gusta no lo haremos nunca más-

-¿Y si es lo contrario?- dijo posando sus manos en las caderas de su hermano y sin alejarse ni un centímetro

Todomatsu rio con aquello satisfecho, le resultaba muy gratificante que su estúpido e increíblemente amable hermano fuera tan fácil de convencer si era uno de ellos quien le pedía algo. EL dinero ya estaba ganado en su juego, las cartas sobre la mesa le indicaban que hoy lograría concretar aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

-Entonces lo seguimos haciendo al igual que los besos, un secreto de hermano…Un favor de hermanos- respondió mientras besaba superficialmente los labios ajenos, incitándolo a aceptar de uno u otro modo

El de azul respondió a los besos rápidamente; no estaba en sus planes el hacerlo con su hermano, pero se le hacía increíblemente difícil negarse, más con el otro besándolo sobre sus piernas, podía sentir el leve vaivén que el menor hacía sobre él y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Supongo que yo...podría hacerlo si es lo que tú quieres, Todomatsu- dijo sonriendo provocativamente entre besos, rendido ante los poderes de su hermanito, agradecido mentalmente de poder experimentar aunque sea una vez el tocar la piel de alguien que no fuera él mismo.

-Gracias, Karamatsu nii-san- le respondió el otro pícaramente, dejando caer cada palabra suavemente antes de devorarse mutuamente a conciencia y comenzar aquel ritual que los llevaría hasta el borde del precipicio de sus mayores pesadillas.

Se tocaron a conciencia, no dejaron ningún rincón de la piel sin recorrer. Se elevaron hasta lo más alto y se dejaron caer sin importarles el golpe que pudieran recibir en el impacto.

Todomatsu pronto despojó al de azul de su característico color azul y aquella polera blanca que tenía bajo esta; se deleitó con el trabajado cuerpo de su hermano y lo recorrió en más de una ocasión con sus manos y boca por todos sus recovecos. Por su lado, Karamatsu se tomó su tiempo en desabotonar la camisa que el otro traía, deteniéndose en cada botón con maldad, cosa que impacientaba al de rosa. Incluso pensó en romper aquellos infames botones o hacerlo él mismo, pero dejó al de azul disfrutar de su pequeña tortura como un pequeño regalo.

El manipulador muchacho tenía levemente un cuerpo más delgado y pequeño, por lo que el otro sentía que debía tratarlo con delicadeza, olvidando que él también era un hombre deseoso y desesperado por aquello. Cuando por fin ambos estuvieron con su pecho al descubierto se abrazaron desesperados, rozando por primera vez su piel con la ajena, disfrutando de aquello de una manera casi insana.

Todomatsu tenía el control completo de la situación, besaba y tocaba por donde se le antojara, tomaba las manos del de azul y las guiaba por donde quería ser tocado, imponía su ritmo y sus reglas sin cuestionamientos.

El presuntuoso chico se dejaba hacer, realizaba cada acción que el otro le decía o insinuaba con sus movimientos, besaba la piel a su disposición y casi obedientemente esperaba instrucciones para proseguir con todo el asunto. Aquello molestaba en cierta forma al más pequeño; su pasividad frente al asunto lo hacía dudar de continuar o no. Quizás el de azul lo hacía por simple compromiso con él y no por otra cosa, como quería Todomatsu.

Comenzó a tocarlo más allá. Posó su mano en el borde de aquellos horribles pantalones en una insinuación muy directa y sus dedos jugaron con el borde de la ropa interior, tocando sutilmente la piel de aquella zona tan sensible. El de azul se estremeció con aquello y su entrepierna comenzó a despertar deseosa por más; no se quedó atrás, con gran soltura y confianza tomo el trasero ajeno, masajeándolo a voluntad como primera acción concreta que demostraba que realmente estaba disfrutando aquello.

El de rosa no aguantó más e introdujo sus manos en la ropa interior del desprevenido muchacho, quien saltó al toque rudo y demandante de su hermano. Lo masajeaba con gran soltura como si fuera el propio, sin sacarlo de su pequeña prisión de tela y besándolo continuamente.

Karamatsu desabrochó y sacó los pantalones del de rosa de manera torpe sin poder concretar la acción completamente hasta que el otro se paró de su lugar y lo hizo por su propia cuenta.

Lo hizo lentamente, bajando de paso su ropa interior y dejándola caer hasta sus tobillos. Se quedó ahí unos leves segundos para estudiar la situación a la que habían llegado sin sentir un real arrepentimiento; se inclinó levemente y tiró la ropa del otro que faltaba por quitar. Karamatsu seguía un poco desconcertado por las caricias anteriores y la visión frente a él, por lo que levantó torpemente la cadera para que fuera el de rosa quien lo dejara completamente desnudo.

Ya se habían visto desnudos miles de veces, pero esta vez era diferente a cualquier otra, el nerviosismo se sentía en el aire, los cuerpos se veían totalmente diferentes a los ojos deseosos de ambos. Todomatsu vio más provocativamente que nunca a su hermano frente a él, sus músculos marcados sólo lo incitaba a tocar y devorar todo a su paso; el cuerpo delicado y delgado de su hermano menor le provocaba dolorosamente

El menor se sentó nuevamente sobre las piernas del mayor; lenta y pausadamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno mientras cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello ajeno. Lo miraba desde arriba, con superioridad, con el sentimiento de que tenía el control completo de la situación, con la satisfacción de la mirada estupefacta del doloroso chico que tenía al frente.

Las manos frías y ligeramente ásperas del de azul se movieron con miedo por sobre su piel, desde sus muslos hasta su trasero, casi con miedo y temblorosamente. Se rio internamente por aquel nerviosismo casi infantil de la primera vez.

Él no lo tenía, él sólo quería sentirlo cerca.

Todomatsu besó el cuello del de azul mientras sus dedos se enredaban juguetones en el cabello corto y suave a su alcance. Pegaron sus torsos ardientes uno contra el otro, frotándose tortuosamente; las erecciones ya eran más que evidente y las sentían chocar contra la piel ajena.

-¿Estás bien, Karamatsu nii-san?- dijo lascivamente mientras se restregaba descaradamente y tocaba todo a su antojo, como si el cuerpo que tenía bajo él, le perteneciera.

\- Si- Karamatsu apenas y racionalizaba entre lo que ocurría y la irrealidad del momento. No pensaba, sólo sentía la piel caliente y ardiente ante los toques de su hermano. Ni siquiera parecía su primera vez, el de rosa se movía con gran soltura, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, un toque lascivo y un gemido entre cortado con cada movimiento.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves?- El chico con la falsa sonrisa tierna se alejó un momento de sus besos por un momento, para pasar sus manos por su propio cuerpo de forma provocativa. -¿Vez algo que quieras?-

El chico de azul no respondió ninguna de las preguntas del otro, se limitó a tomar sus piernas firmemente y levantarse súbitamente de la posición en la que se encontraban. Lo sostuvo en brazos durante unos cuantos segundos antes de recostarlo en el sillón en donde estaban, situándose sobre él entre sus piernas, rozando descaradamente ambos miembros sutilmente

Todomatsu no se quejó por aquella acción, es más, le agradó que el otro tomara algún tipo de iniciativa en todo ese asunto. Lo sintió besar su cuello y bajar paulatinamente por su pecho y abdomen, hasta rodear su ombligo suavemente con su lengua; al parecer había recordado lo que dijo alguna vez acerca de esa parte del cuerpo que le gustaba.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una firme mano sujetó su erección palpitante, sacándole más de un suspiro o gemido muy notorio. La boca del doloroso muchacho subió hasta su pecho besando todo a su paso, deteniéndose en los pezones del menor sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo constantemente en su miembro.

Karamatsu sintió las manos suaves del de rosa situarse en su cabeza y enredarse en su pelo y la otra en su espalda tocando todo lo que podía. Se levantó a mirar a su pequeño hermano retorcerse bajo su tacto de manera deliciosa sin una pisca de arrepentimiento de sus actos que lo asustaba en demasía. Junto ambas erecciones y las agarró como pudo con su mano para comenzar a masajearlas en conjunto.

El de rosa de desasía en gemidos y quejidos deliciosos, y pequeños espasmos delataban el gusto por las acciones que hacía el otro. Siempre besándolo, acariciándolo con ternura, mirándolo de manera especial. Algo dentro del falso tierno chico ardía con fuerza, diferente a la excitación del momento, algo que sabía lo hundiría hasta el fondo del infierno.

-Karamatsu nii-san- dijo entre gemidos – tu puedes, ya sabes… eso- le costaba ordenar sus ideas y el calor del momento no ayudaba en nada, pero si había decidido hacer esto, lo haría hasta el final.

-Hablas de…-

-Sí, puedes hacerlo si quieres-

-¿Estás seguro de eso Todomatsu?-

-Tú sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?- dijo de forma demandante y formando un leve puchero que pretendía transmitir ternura – antes de que me arrepienta-

Karamatsu trató de racionalizar aquello pero no pudo; tener a Todomatsu tan dispuesto a él lo volvía loco de deseo. Soltó ambos penes pese al sonido de reproche del otro y se acercó seguro a la entrepierna del otro.

Todomatsu tuvo que reprimir el grito de sorpresa que hizo cuando sintió que Karamatsu comenzaba a recorrer con su lengua toda su erección sin ninguna vergüenza.

Casi hilarante, el de azul sujetó con una mano la base del miembro para mantenerlo firme, mientras pasaba su lengua de abajo hacia arriba; se valía de todas aquellas películas que había visto en un pasado y trataba de emular aquello que sus actrices favoritas hacían regularmente. Introdujo la erección a su boca sin dejar de mover la lengua dentro de su boca para saborear por completo la esencia amarga y salada que desprendía el de rosa.

Humedeciendo sus dedos, y sin dejar de lamer aquel pene frente a él, comenzó a masajear de manera circular la entrada del chico; se sorprendió de no sentir gran resistencia cuando uno de sus dedos de introdujo en aquel espacio, ¿Acaso ya lo había hecho? Quizás hasta había practicado eso antes de venir con él, pensaba el de azul sin dejar de mover su dedo al interior del chico ni lamer su miembro.

Todomatsu sentía que estaba en las nubes. Ciertamente aquello era muchísimo mejor que cuando estaba en solitario, no se arrepentía ni un poco de haber abordado a Karamatsu para sus deseos; lo trataba con tanto cuidado y amor que su pecho ardía en algo extraño de describir. Cuando el segundo dedo entró no sintió una gran molestia y menos cuando los movió de manera que chocaban deliciosamente contra su próstata.

" _podría morir aquí ahora"_ pensaba extasiado de tantos estímulos el de rosa, mientras la boca del otro subía y bajaba, los dedos se abrían paso y Karamatsu se veía cada vez más necesitado. Lo alejó antes de terminar eyaculando antes de tiempo y dio paso a continuar un nivel más.

-Hay, condones en mi pantalón- dijo sin una pisca de vergüenza pese al gran sonrojo de su rostro. El de azul sintió vergüenza por los dos mientras que alcanzaba la prenda olvidada a un costado del sillón. " _realmente venias preparado para esto"_ pensó medio nervioso, medio divertido. Sacó los ya mencionados preservativos y con nula experiencia lo abrió sintiendo que sus manos temblaban.

El de rosa vio aquello como un gesto extraño de ternura y se lo quitó de las manos para hacerlo él mismo.

Situó el preservativo en la erección ajena y apretando la punta comenzó a bajarlo suavemente y asegurándose que quedara bien puesto, sin posibilidad de que se saliera en un descuido o movimiento muy brusco. Aunque dudaba que el otro realizara algo demasiado bruto contra él, era demasiado suave como para hacerle daño de esa manera.

-Listo- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente – cuando quieras- se recostó en el sillón nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo e incitarlo

-Voy…Voy a hacerlo, ¿Está bien?- dijo mientras situaba la cabeza de su pene en la entrada preparada del menor – si algo te molesta sólo dímelo y pararé de inmediato-

-Claro, nii-san- dijo coquetamente sintiendo como se abría paso lentamente. Tubo que morder su labio inferior para evitar la mueca de dolor que formó inevitablemente

-¿Estás bien, _my little Totty?-_

 _-_ Sí, continua, despacio…-

Karamatsu sentía como las paredes internas del de rosa lo aprisionaban deliciosamente y deseo introducirse rápidamente y de golpe. Pero no, fue con calma y esperando al otro y que sus facciones se relajaran. Estimuló con su mano el miembro ajeno para que no perdiera su erección mientras lenta y tortuosamente se abría paso por el cuerpo del otro.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de lograr entrar completamente y otros cuantos para que lo dejaran moverse con libertad; pero cuando Todomatsu le dio la autorización comenzó un lento y pausado vaivén, sin prisas y siendo lo más suave posible.

El de rosa se sentía extraño e invadido, como si su cuerpo tratara de expulsar aquel elemento extraño que estaba dentro de él, pero al mismo tiempo lo aprisionara para que no escapara. El doloroso muchacho sobre él tenía una expresión de increíble placer que no podía disimular, mucho menos los gemidos que salían de su boca en cada estocada.

Levantó su cadera buscando otra posición e intensificando el ritmo a su paso; Karamatsu comenzó a moverse más deprisa, sujetando la cadera en alto del de rosa quien gimoteaba con cada penetración. Se aceró a su boca y lo besó desesperado, tratando de traspasar en ese beso toda la excitación que sentía en aquel instante.

Gemidos sin contención llenaban la habitación, el choque de las pieles resonaba con fuerza en aquella habitación y ambos cuerpo sudaban producto del incesante movimiento. Karamatsu se volvió a levantar, llevándose al menor con él, sentándolo sobre sus piernas nuevamente como al comienzo e incitándolo a que se moviera sobre su cuerpo.

Todomatsu se sintió terriblemente estimulado en aquella posición. Tenía el control completo de la situación ahora, subía y bajaba en la erección del otro o cambiaba a movimientos circulares de su cadera cuando quería. Acercó la cabeza del de azul a su cuello para que lo besara a su gusto mientras movía su cadera de adelante hacía atrás en un ritmo enloquecedor para el mayor, quien agarró su trasero para ayudarlo a que no parara de ninguna manera.

El de azul se sentía completamente abrumado por la ola de sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, definitivamente masturbarse en soledad no se le comparaba a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Vio que se avecinaba prontamente el término de su resistencia, por lo que comenzó a masturbar rápidamente al otro para poder llevarlo al éxtasis junto con él.

El doloroso muchacho, sintió como el orgasmo lo recorría de pies a cabeza sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más y eyaculó todo el placer acumulado en esos largos minutos. Todomatsu seguía moviéndose incansable sobre él, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y el movimiento de su mano para que también el placer lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

El de rosa casi gritó cuando desde la punta de sus pies sintió el escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, expulsando todo sin ningún tapujo en el estómago de ambos. Se dejó caer agotado sobre el otro, quien lo recibió gustoso e igualmente agotado.

No dijeron nada; se abrazaron sin la necesidad de explicar aquello, con algo trabado en sus pensamientos que no pudieron verbalizar por miedo o terquedad. Se dieron una ducha juntos, jugando como niños pese a lo que habían hecho hace unos minutos, rememorando sus juegos infantiles y disfrutando de aquella extraña compañía. Se vistieron y recostaron en el futón compartido, descansando sus cuerpos y alma, dejándose llevar rápidamente por el sueño.

Aquel encuentro fue como encender un interruptor dentro de sus cuerpos, pronto se buscaban mutuamente en los rincones para dar rienda suelta a su placer, no tenían miedo a experimentar todo aquello que le causara curiosidad, entregándose mutuamente y apreciando lo que era capaz de provocar en sus cuerpos las acciones ajenas.

Siempre abogando por su favor de hermandad.

Todomatsu sentía que su cuerpo ardía con el toque amable de su hermano sobre su cuerpo. Cada vez que se entregaba, el otro lo trataba con una suavidad desmedida que lo volvía loco, deseaba que lo tratara un poco mal para sentirse menos asqueroso por sentir algo tan fuerte por aquel presumido chico que lo volvía loco, pero el otro jamás se mostraba enojado, brusco o hiriente, era perfecto, sus encuentros eran perfectos.

Cuando era el mayor quien se entregaba a él, no podía sentirse más extasiado de poder poseer completamente aquel fornido y firme cuerpo que poseía su hermano, recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin pudor, besaba cada rincón disponible del cuerpo ajeno, llenándose del aroma que desprendía su hermano. No importaba si era suave o completamente brusco, el mayor siempre le respondía bien, siempre se mostraba satisfecho y feliz de aquellos encuentros, siempre era perfecto.

Eran perfectos.

Todomatsu sentía que podía pasar toda una vida en la clandestinidad con tal de poseer de esta y todas las formas posibles a su hermano, le daba igual el qué dirán, le daba igual si todos se enteraban o nunca nadie lo sabía, si sus hermanos los odiaban no le importaba, si la sociedad los repudia poca importancia le daba, el solamente quería una cosa y era tener el amor en toda su extensión de aquel doloroso y presuntuoso chico.

Pero eso era algo que jamás diría, obviamente.

Hola c:

AQUI yo una vez más, pese a que tengo muchos fic's en cola me dediqué a escribir este karatodo extraño que tenía atascado en la garganta.

la verdad, lo escribí y subí hace mucho, pero duró nada arriba y lo borré porque no me gustó. asi que esta es la remasterización xd

pues...será dramatico, si, asi que si no les agrada ver a sus ninis sufrir, huyan xD.

quiero agradecer a la preciosa gobannanaa que me hizo la portada, busquenla en facebook, es maravillosa y una magnifica personita :D!

sin más, espero disfruten esta historia c:, no será muy larga, pero ojalá se queden al final.

lean mis otras historias xD!

y gracias a chiaki, que como siempre me sube el ego y me impulsa a subir mis historias ocultas en lo más recondito de mi pc xD

bye bye~~


End file.
